a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to filter chambers using cylindrical filter elements in which the seal between the filter inlet and the filter outlet is formed by the filter element itself and by contact with the filter chamber at each end of the filter element.
b. Brief Summary of the Prior Art
Filter chambers utilizing a cylindrical filter element which separates the chamber fluid inlet from the chamber fluid outlet are well known. In such structure, seals are formed at the filter element ends by the filter chamber so as to prevent by-pass of the fluid being filtered between the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet. A circular knife edge formed on the interior of a removable chamber top which is bolted to the chamber has been used to seal the filter element against by-pass. However, such structures require that the filter element match with close precision the length of filter element for which the chamber is designed. Overly short filter elements will permit by-pass and overly long filter elements will prevent the top from closing the chamber to prevent leakage of fluid.